Running From The Mad One
by The Urox
Summary: Picked up from the end of chapter 47. Kaname and Yuki go to their home. So, I suck at summaries. I promise its good, just read it. Rated T for safety.
1. The Begining of the Begining

**A/N: This is my first story, so it may not be the best, but one can only try, right?**

**Rated T for safety...as I still don't know all of the plot yet.**

**Disclamer: No, I do not own Vampire Knight. Although, that would be cool.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Yuki ran after Kuran-san in tears. Kaname hugged her, trying to console her. He wished he could protect her from everything like this. From that jerk, known to others as Zero Kiryu. He filed in his mind that Kiryu should be taken care of once the opportunity arose. "Lets just go home." Yuki whispered.

"Are you sure?" Kaname asked, obviously worried about her well being.

"Yes." She said weakly.

Kaname wasn't sure, but he did get that she wanted to talk to him…..alone. He quickly called for a car to come and pick them up.

* * *

The ride home was painfully quiet. Yuki obviously had many things on her mind that she didn't want to talk about it in front of others. The driver tried to keep eye contact with Kaname, almost as if he was asking why he was taking home a girl. In turn, Kaname ignored him compleatly. Why would he want to tell a _human_? When they pulled up to the house, Kaname quickly dismissed the driver, and walked Yuki into the house, or mansion rather. He took her to her room, telling all the servants to leave them be. They all complied, as they were under the impression that Yuki was human as well, and that he was just going to eat a meal, and didn't want to be interrupted. "Say what it is that's on your mind." He ordered.

"I don't have to. I'm at the same status as you are, and you know it, there fore I don't have to take orders from you." Yuki said defiantly.

"Your right, I'm sorry." Kaname said. "Will you please tell me what's on your mind?" He begged.

"I…I…I…just..." And with that she was asleep. Kaname sighed, picking her up, and dressing her into pj's. Then tucked her into bed. _She must be exhausted after such a fast change from human to vampire. _Yes, she had turned into a vampire, but yet she was a pure blood as well. The reason why is that she wasn't born a human, she was born a pure blood vampire. But in her best interest her mother turned her into a human, or more blocked her blood craving and vampire aura. And told Kaname to look over her. But that had been years ago. That day was also the day that her father had died to protect his family, including himself and Yuki. Ever since, he had been looking over her, whether she was aware of it or not. How hard that had been, to watch her from afar and not be able to go to her. _If only she knew all that I have gone through to get to where they were now. If only….._ He thought drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It was the next day, at 8pm when they both woke up. "Good Morning." Kaname said smiling sleepily at Yuki.

Yuki blinked up at him confused. "G-g-good Morning." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Kaname asked.

She seemed to debate this for a while. "I think I am….." she said still in thought.

"Well then lets go get dressed and get something to eat." Kaname said, trying to distract her from her thoughts. For he knew who they were on. _I'm going to kill him. _To this Yuki quickly agreed, hurriedly getting dressed and throwing her hair up into a ponytail, she still wasn't used to it being long.

"I'm ready!" She said walking into the room, from the joined bathroom.

Kaname took in her new attire. "You look good in that dress." He said.

She blushed. "Thank you." She said, looking down at the new item that he had gotten for her. It was a sleeveless red dress that stopped just bellow her knees.

Kaname nodded, which she didn't see. He walked past her, pulling on her ponytail as he walked past.

* * *

**a/n: The ponytail pulling is an idea that "came" from my friend. We have a science teacher that when ever he walks by her he pulls her ponytail, so I just had to add that in. Anyways, I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you like or dislike, that always helps me out! (ask my friends, they already reviewed this at school)**


	2. CARDS!

**A/N: Wow! This is great! I honestly thought people would hate it, but to hear that you guys think is good is awesome. Plus it gives me more motivation to write! I will try to update every other week for you guys, and depending on the week, you may get it every week maybe even twice a week, it just depends on what's going on in my life. Anyways, this is just a filler. I felt I had to get some more out there for you, so here it is, and the next chapter is already even started for you, so YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own.**

* * *

After breakfast, Kaname took Yuki to the garden for a quick strool around. They then went to Kaname's room.

"Lets play cards!" Yuki said suddenly.

"And what game would you like to play?" Kaname asked looking up from his book.

"Hmmmm….how about…..SINGLE HAND AND FOOT!" She said. Then as an afterthought, "Oh, wait, do you know how to play Single hand and foot?"

"I know Hand and foot, but we don't have enough player's, there's only two of us."

"Hence the Single."

"Ok then. Teach me how to play."

"Well is simple really, its Hand and Foot, but five cards make a canasta instead of seven, and you draw two, but discard one." Yuki explained.

"ok, sounds simple enough." Kaname said getting three decks of cards out.

They played for hours. And would have continued, but the maids came in insisting they went to bed. Yuki left to her room giggling.

Kaname thought about the day, and how wonderful it had been. Soon, he found himself asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know! Its suuuper short, and I'm sorry…I just 1) am having a hard time with the next part and 2) wanted to get it out for you. So there! **

*******Shikenkino Shio**** walks in* Your not supposed to be mean to your readers!**

**Me: ohhh yeah, that's one of my friends who corrects things for me every once in a while….Shio, don't hurt me! *runs away***

**P.s. Reviews make me happy!**


	3. An Encounter with the swimming pool

**A/N: *Squee!* I love chapter 47 of Vampire Knight. Yes, even though the story has continued I am still doing this one…come on, I haven't even reviled the plot yet, just given you teasers, why would I stop now? Anyways, enough of my ranting, sorry I haven't updated, I had school, and was trying to figure this last little bit out, it took a while. And onto the story!**

**Disclamer: I Don't own VK…sadly.**

**

* * *

**

The moment Kaname woke up the next night, he knew something was wrong. Of course his first thought was Yuki. He rushed to her bedroom, finding it vacant; he stopped the nearest maid and asked if she knew where Yuki was. The maid knew nothing. Kaname was starting to worry; he started an all house search for Yuki.

* * *

Yuki relaxed in the swimming pool, floating on her back. Thinking of anything and everything. Suddenly she heard a loud band as the door was thrown open and in walked a very mad (or was it anxious? She never was good at reading emotions) Kaname.

"Where have you been?" He asked obviously relieved to find her.

"Here swimming."

"For how long?"

"Hmmm…. Maybe a few hours? I dunno." Yuki admitted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!?!?!?!?" Kaname yelled.

Yuki started looking worried. She swam to the side of the pool, climbed out, and wrapped a robe around her, before going over to Kaname. "What's wrong?" She asked him obviously concerned, giving him a hug.

Kaname held her tightly for a while before striating up and turning to leave.

"Kaname."

He turned around.

"You didn't answer my question."

He sighed. "I-I-I was just worried about you. That's all." He said turning to leave again, but he felt a gentle pull on his sleeve. He turned around again, and found Yuki looking up at him with puppy dog eyes…yes the horrible puppy dog eyes.

"Won't you swim with me?" She pleaded.

Kaname tried to find the reserve to say no. But he couldn't, not with those eyes. _Dang it. _ He thought. "Ok, let me go get changed," and with that he went into the changing room connected to the swimming pool building. Within minutes he was dressed and back in the pool area. He saw Yuki, skill dressed in her robe, sitting on a lounge chair, thinking. "Didn't you want to swim?"

Yuki jumped "Oh! Kaname, your back!" She ran at him and hugged him.

"If I knew you would miss me this much, I would have gone to change earlier."

Yuki laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kaname laughed as well.

Yuki shrugged out of her robe and hung it up. Now, only dressed in her one piece swimsuit. Then hugged Kaname again.

"You ready to swim?" Kaname asked.

"No, but you are." Yuki said, pushing Kaname into the pool.

**

* * *

A/n: Hehe, cliffy! Don't you just love me? **

**Random person: NOPE!**

**Me: I understand. Anyways, review please! It keeps me going(Along with new VK chapters, but I doubt you can do anything about that).**


	4. Shopping Spree!

**A/N: Hey! I'm home sick today so I just quickly wrote down the next chapter for you, hope you like it!**

**Disclamer: Je ne own pas this story. **

**Hehe my French shows finally, well kinda. No, I'm not French, so don't ask. I simply take the class.**

* * *

Kaname resurfaced, glaring playfully at Yuki. "What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed a dip." Yuki giggled.

"Hmmm, funny. I was thinking the same thing."

"You would-" And with that she was under water, when she came back up she glared at Kaname and slashed water in his face. "I know you didn't just do that."

"You're absolutely right, you tripped." Kaname laughed

Yuki glared at him then swam away. Kaname, still laughing, swam after her. He finally caught up to her and pined her hands to her waist, kissing her gently on the lips. Then _he _used his puppy-dog-eyes on her. "Will you forgive me?"

"I dunno, your going to have to buy me a lot of clothes to make up for that." Yuki replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"If you wanted clothes why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"'Cause this is more fun!" And with that Yuki shrugged out of his grip and climbed out of the swimming pool.

"Sure it is." Kaname mumbled, following Yuki.

* * *

After they had dried off and dressed, Kaname called the car around. They climbed into the back. Kaname sat next to Yuki and grabbed her hand in his. At this Yuki blushed lightly and turned to look out the window. The ride was comfortably silent. When they arrived at the mall, Kaname told the driver that he could have a break, as long as he stayed in the general area, then when to shop with Yuki.

Yuki went to her favorite store first, Aeropostale. "What exactly are you looking for?" Kaname asked.

"Eh? Oh, nothing really, I just want to shop." Yuki said picking up an orange shirt to better admire it.

"I don't get girls," Kaname mumbled as he watched Yuki.

"And that's why we are opposite genders," Yuki said smiling. Just then a Sales Associate walked up.

"How may I help you?" She asked

"Oh, we are just looking around." Yuki answered.

"Ok then, call for me if you need anything." She said pointing at her name badge that said, Barbra. Then turned and walked away to go and help some other customer.

"How can you talk so openly with _them_?" Kaname asked.

"If you can't remember then I'll remind you, I thought I was one until a few months ago when you showed me differently." Yuki said obviously taking offence to what he said. "Plus she only wanted to help us."

"Fair enough," Kaname said obviously wanting to drop the subject.

Yuki ended up only shopping at that one store, she bought one orange cami, a 'luna' colored pindot dress, Pink Hearts Cinched Capri, a couple pairs of jeans, a few bags, a few scarves and some white flip-flops.

**

* * *

**

A/n: Hehe, I kinda have an orange fetish, does it show? *gestures towards room, that's mainly orange* anywho, I have no Idea when the next one will be coming out because my sister is going to have a baby, so I just depends on the baby. (I'm one of those majorly protective aunts) So I will try to update but I may not for some time, don't worry, I won't forget the story. And once all the family crises' are over, I will be updating more often, as long as school doesn't get in the way. Until next time!

**P.s. Reviews may help with the updating!**


	5. An Encounter with a Friend

**A/N: YAY! I have my new niece! She is sooooo cute. Anyways, I realize I haven't even started to touch on the plot yet, so hopefully next chapter will give you a glimpse of that plot!**

**Disclamer: I dont own Vampire knight....wish I did, but I don't...**

**Well onto the story!**

* * *

When they got home, they found a friend of Yuki's waiting. "Good evening." Kaname greeted her.

"Evening." She replied, smiling a bit bigger when she saw Yuki.

"Ambrosia!" Yuki almost screamed as she ran to hug her friend.

"Hey Yuki!" Ambrosia replied hugging Yuki back. Kaname watched them carefully.

"Oh! Where are my mannors?" Yuki asked herself. "Come in! come in! I trust you've met Kuran Kaname." She said walking into the house.

"I have heard of him, but not met him." She replied

"Well, now you have met him." Yuki said. "What brings you here so la-early?"

"Actually I was in a hotel that was just a mile's walk from here, so I thought I would stop by." Ambrosia said following Yuki.

Yuki sat down on their couch in the living room, with Kaname beside her. Kaname grabbed her hand out of habit. A fact which Ambrosia didn't miss. Ambrosia sat on the seat across from them. "And how did you know that Yuki was living here?" Kaname asked.

"Oh, its old news back at the academy." She answered matter-of-factly.

"Is it now?" Yuki asked. Obviously not interested. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Ah, some water would be nice." Ambrosia said.

Yuki turned to Kaname, "Would you-"

"It would be my pleasure." He said standing.

"Thanks." Yuki said. Once Kaname was out of ear shot, Ambrosia turned to Yuki.

"okay, spill!"

"What is there to spill? We have been fiancés since I was born, and he finally got tired of waiting." Yuki said.

"Oh! So your married now?"

"No, not yet."

"Then when?"

"That is something we haven't talked about yet."

"Oh well, beggars can't be choosers, can they?"

"No they can't." Yuki said, turning as Kaname entered into the room.

"So Ambrosia, what did you come for?" Kaname asked bluntly, handing the cup to her.

"Eh, just to chat." She replied, taking a sip of her water.

"Is that so?" He mused, "Well, you see my house is a nocturnal house just like the Night Classes are. Would you mind terribly if we take our leave?"

"Oh! No, not at all. I should have realized," She said getting up to leave.

"Thank you for stopping by!" Yuki called as Ambrosia left.

"Now then, we best get to bed, or the maids will be after us again." Kaname said.

"Oh no! Not the Wrath of the maids!" Yuki replied, the words dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

As Yuki laid in bed, trying to get to sleep, her phone vibrated. It was a text from Ambrosia. _Boy, he's got it bad for you._ It said. Yuki replied, _Does he?_, Three seconds later, _Oh yeah, way bad. By the way, nice submissive wife act. _She just blushed, rolled over and went to sleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well there you have it! Chapter 5, that, as stated before, has nothing to do with the plot, but does introduce one of my first OC's. She might just be used later on, if I see fit for her to be used in the story. Anyways, hope you liked it. Oh, Ashlyn Darke reminded me, I was going to poast about Hand and foot, because I'm sure most of you don't know about it. I'll get the rules together for you, then post a link, k? good! Thanks to Ashlyn Darke and JurriSama for the multi-posts that keep me going! Oh and if you guys are confused about anything, fell free to msg me about it! I'll answer...if I can.


	6. Note

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, but it will be a bit longer, as I am having a hard time writing the next part of the story, plus school is kicking my butt, but I will have it up asap! Sorry everyone,**

**Urox**


	7. Unknown Running

**A/N: Yep, it sure has been a while. And I wrote this probably 5 or 6 times, only to have it be deleted off my computer, my computer completely die, or whatever. You name it, it happened to me. But here it is finally. This was written in one sitting, so its a bit short and not as well though out as it should have been, but meh, at least you have it.**

* * *

The next day Yuki awoke and got ready for the day. She showered, did the morning bathroom necessities, and put on a short pleated red skirt, with a simple white shirt. After she finished blow drying her hair she noticed a lot of noise going on outside her door. She got up and quickly walked towards her door to go a see what the commotion was all about. As she opened the door, she jumped backwards in shock. Kaname, stood with his arm poised to knock.

Kaname smiled at her sheepishly. "I was going to wake you up."

"What for?" Yuki asked, tilting her head to the side, much like a puppy does.

"Your friend finding us so easily shocked me, Yuki, I think its best we move to another house. Afterall, we don't want Zero to find us…" Kaname responded as he glanced off to the side, a glazed look in his eyes.

"Oh, I guess I better pack then…" Yuki said, drifting off.

"No need, the maids will take care of that." Kaname said, smiling down at her. He held out his hand for her to take.

Slightly confused, Yuki took his hand, allowing him to lead her. Kaname took her out the gorgeous rose garden they had. As they walked in silence, thinking, Kaname paused in front of an odd colored rose bush. These roses were orange.

"Completely unique, much like you." Was his comment as he reached forward to pluck one off the bush for her.

Smiling she accepted it and smelled it. "Thank you Kaname." She said, overwhelmed with the kind act.

"You're very welcome." He replied, tilting her chin up to him with his hand. He placed a very chaste kiss on her lips then pulled away slightly to judge her reaction.

Yuki was shocked at first, but enjoyed it after. She went onto her tippy toes for more. Kaname was all to happy to oblige. As they stood there kissing, one of the maids approached them to tell them that their things had all been packed and the car was ready.

Kaname lead her to the car and helped her, then he went around and got in on the other side, as the car pulled away, Yuki smiled at the house she had come to love in the brief time they were there.

* * *

Zero walked through the corridors of the house he had heard of, but it was entirely deserted. He walked into a room, so big in size he could only assume that it was the master bed room. On the neatly made bed was a note addressed to him. Curious, he picked it up. Not recognizing the handwriting, he opened it and read:

_Mr. Zero,_

_ Sorry to have missed you. But we have decided to live…elsewhere. Sorry for any misconceives this may have on your plans to kill my lovely fiancé. Under the pillow you will find a wad of money to help you out through these hard times. Please note that they are not there for my benefit, or yours, but for that of my soon-to-be-wife's._

_Sincerely,_

_ Kuran Kaname_

"That man." Zero said. " I will take to much please in taking everything he loves from him, after I 'help' my beloved Yuki." Zero wiped the sides of his face as he thought about his next plans to find Yuki and save her from what she had become.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, the joys of writers block. Hopefully I can get what I want the next chapter to be down, or else this one might take a while to update as well... Lets hope its just not as long...**

**Thanks for you continued support.  
**

**As always, Review! Thanks! XD  
**


End file.
